


Logan-Centric Sanders Sides Oneshots

by Trans_Boi_Coming_Through



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2020-12-28 19:04:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trans_Boi_Coming_Through/pseuds/Trans_Boi_Coming_Through
Summary: Very Logan-centric oneshots bc i love him so much he deserves more love





	1. Chapter 1

Henlo! This is the first thing that ill be writing here, so please don't judge what i write too much (im fine with constructive criticism, but just straight up judging or just saying my work is bad without telling me how i can improve wont be okay on my standards >:/c)

As the summary says, this is more logan-centric because he's gr8 hahahha


	2. Single Dad! Logan Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is a single dad who has four kids, a 3-year-old named Patton, two 4-year-old twins named Remus and Roman, and a 6-year-old named Janus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a test IDK, I thought of the idea randomly and decided to write something about it! (also Logan is kind of OOC and im really sorry for thattt :\\)

Logan sat down on his bed, just about ready to pass out. He knew he couldn't though, it was just barely 4:30 PM and of course, his kids weren't asleep yet. He stood up just as he heard a small voice giggling right outside his door. He slowly walked over to the door, pausing for a second before throwing on a huge smile and opening the door, enveloping his youngest kid, Patton, in a bear hug. Patton started giggling and wiggling around in Logan's arms as Logan let go of him enough to pick him up correctly, walking him back to the living room, where his siblings sat and played as the TV was playing whatever kids show was on at the time. Janus, being the calm 6-year-old he was sat in front of the TV, watching it as well as coloring something on paper, humming to himself. Remus and Roman, however, were the exact opposite. Rambunctious and active in the loudest way possible, they were running around, screaming and tripping over small bumps in the stained carpet that Logan tried his best to keep clean, but with four kids under the age of 10, that was quite hard to do. He set Patton down next to Janus, who quickly hugged him close. Janus was overprotective of Patton, due to Patton only being three and the chaotic force of the twins Logan called “the creativitwins,” and their “master plans'' that usually involve Patton in some sort of way. Patton giggled more, watching the TV as Logan walked towards the twins, Remus and Roman, who were play fighting in the dining room, “Boys..” They stopped, looking up at their father and quickly getting off of each other.

“Sorry Father!” Roman leaves the dining room to sit with Janus and Patton

“Sorry Dad!” Remus quickly follows after Roman and Logan sighs fondly as he starts getting ready to prepare dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be the beginning to a Single Dad! Logan X Neighbor! Virgil oneshot btw :)


	3. (Platonic! LAMP -Child! Logan-) True Home (preview because i'm still trying to come up with the plot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan Night, the most emotionless, yet smart kid you'd ever meet, was orphaned at a young age, going from house to house due to his foster parents not liking his punctual and stoic nature, he eventually gets adopted by Patton and Roman Sanders, who have another kid named Virgil and after spending time with them, Logan realizes one thing: Unconventional or different doesn't mean bad.
> 
> ~~This is completely platonic! :D~~

(sorry for literally doing nothing with this book, I have had literally no ideas since starting this book)

Logan was escorted out of the adoption center with all of his stuff for the third time that month (yes, he counted). He looked around and saw two men who looked to be around their early 30s, smiling warmly at him, the shorter of the two holding the hand of a child that looked to be around his age who was looking at the ground, "Hi there kiddo..! You must be Logan!"

"Yes, that is my name. I assume you two are the people that have come to adopt me?"

"We sure are!" The tallest one of the trio shouted and held his hand out. Logan hesitated for a second before grabbing the man's hand with one hand, and grabbing his suitcase with the other, the four walk to the car parked in the front of the orphanage.

-Incredibly sorry for just having this be another preview, im not the best at writing, but i wanted to have at least something small-


End file.
